


The Devil’s Food Cake

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Devil's Food Cake, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Lucifer can't take no for answer, whether it's taking Sam as a vessel or wanting cake at the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil’s Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [惡魔蛋糕](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348521) by [reflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux)



> Written from the inspiration of a tumblr text post (link in the bottom notes) saying: Let’s face it, Lucifer would make Sam buy him all the cake batter boxes that say “devil’s food cake” at the store because “they made it for me Sam”.

"No." 

"But Saaam." Lucifer pulled out his name in a whining tone for as long that was humanly acceptable. Sam huffed and glared the Archangel, his hands tightening on the shopping trolley.

" _No._ " Sam bit out, trying his hardest to keep his voice low. "What are you, five years old?" 

Sam should of known this was a bad idea from the start. What part of 'taking the Devil to Walmart' even sounds like a good plan? It had started out alright, admittedly. Lucifer hadn't maimed or tortured any unsuspecting humans and Sam was able to grab most of the things they needed to take home with them.

But it wasn't until they'd gone down the cake isle, that they'd run into problems. Sam was searching for apple pie for Dean - Pie seemed like a bad omen for Sam. Something usually went wrong when he had to buy Dean's pie. And this time was no different of course.

Sam allowed Lucifer to wander down the isle by himself as it was empty of people - only on the condition that he didn't leave where Sam couldn't see him. Lucifer, despite his occasional bitchy comments (which Sam suspected were just for show anyway) was usually content just to look around at everything. He had the same curiosity that Sam recognised in Castiel, even if Lucifer's was just so he could make disgusted faces at the each new discovery. 

However, this time whilst Sam was browsing for the specific brand of pie that Dean had requested, a loud gasp from behind him nearly made him drop the container in his hand in surprise. Sam whirled around to see what terrible event had managed to unfold itself in the three seconds his back was turned, only to see Lucifer clutching a box of something. 

Lucifer suddenly lurched forward and grabbed a whole pile of the boxes, fitting as many as he could carry and waddled back to the trolley, dropping a box on the way. He dumped the contents of his arms in, and Sam cautiously peered into the trolley's body to see what had been put in there. 

Once he saw, he straightened up again raising an eyebrow at the fallen angel who was peering at him through innocent eyes. Sam rolled his eyes in response. Sighing in the way that would be familiar to parents with disruptive toddlers, he glanced back at Lucifer. "No."

Which leads you to where they were now. 

"But it's _Devil's food cake_. It's _me_." 

You know, Sam would probably take physical torture over this. "Lucifer, the last time i referred to you as the Devil, you pouted at me and wouldn't talk to me for three and a half hours."

"It's different if it's me saying it. Please Sam? I'll be good i promise." There went the lower lip, into a sad pout. If this was him trying, then Sam wondered how he ever managed to achieve the title 'Deceiver', or was he just trying to mess with Sam. Either way, it was working.

"No, you won't. And it's still no."

He then actually the audacity to pull a wounded expression. He seemed to be really trying to pull all the stops to get his way, the little shit.

"Please? They made it for me Sam." And there it was, the puppy dog eyes. Sam shuddered. It was like looking into a mirror.

Sam flung his hands out in defeat and exasperation. "Fine, whatever, get what you want. But don't expect me to help you bake them."

Lucifer just smiled sweetly at Sam as if he knew something Sam didn't, before wandering off down the isle again to leave Sam wondering how he was going to pay for fifteen packs of cake mix. Next time, Dean could take Lucifer shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw the post and i couldn't resist.](http://menthol-drops-and-angel-wings.tumblr.com/post/106723612896/lets-face-it-lucifer-would-make-sam-buy-him-all/)
> 
> What did you think? Leave a comment and let me know! Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
